The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
It is well recognized that light pole and the like foundation anchor bolts do not always match the mounting holes in the base plate of the light pole and the like. This can occur for several reasons, including that the anchor bolts were installed incorrectly in the concrete foundation, or that the replacement pole is different from the original. In the past this problem has often been addressed by cutting off and then drilling out the existing anchor bolts, followed by epoxying in the new ones. Other solutions include demoing the existing footing, and then pouring a new footing with correct location of anchor bolts, modifying the base plate plate, or custom making an adaptor plate. All of these solution are problematic from a cost and/or time standpoint.
Relevant patents and applications include U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,698, US20130036679, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,308, 3,837,752, 3,521,413, 3,572,223, 3,630,474, 4,923,319, 7,721,490, 8,037,651, 8,281,531, US20090272053, and US20100293870.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method that accommodates misaligned anchor bolts and the base plate holes of light or other pole, without having to drill out the existing anchor bolts, or using custom adaptor place.